


Cooking with Love

by kaylie153



Series: Cooking with Love [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Aged up marinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Baking, Cooking, Cooking and Baking, Cooking/baking, F/M, MLB, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, fluff month, friendship fluff, i hope i make this a full story, if this becomes a full story adrien will be in it, ml fluff month, post breakup of luka and marinette, this is going to turn in to a full story, turning it into a full story, yay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/kaylie153
Summary: Marinette is going through a hard time when she gets some visitors. They have the best idea on how to make her feel better!Was originally a drabble for Cooking/Baking- MiraculousFluffMonth Day 6 in August 2018. Working on a full story.





	Cooking with Love

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was cut down a bit, because I think it has the potential to be a full story.

It was Alya who approached Marinette’s mother about teaching a class at the college. Alya had been at the college for a couple years, teaching journalism courses. And after Luka broke up with Mari, her mother felt the class would be the best way to lift her daughter’s spirits.  
Alya and Sabine Dupain-Cheng visited on a Wednesday, after she’d called in to work for the third time that week. They found her curled up on the couch in a blanket, cuddling with what Alya cold only assume was a shirt left behind by the now ex-boyfriend. Sabine focused in on the mess that was surrounding her, while Alya pried the t-shirt away from Marinette. She didn’t protest too much as she was tugged up and toward the bathroom.  
“Take a shower. Put on clean clothes. Come back out to the living room.”  
When Mari reappeared, she was still in pajama pants and a sweat shirt. She didn’t even notice that they cleared away the trash, vacuumed, and lit a fire. Mari sat back down on the couch crisscross, then pulled the newly folded blanket on to her shoulders. The two anxious women shared a look before settling across from her on the ottoman.  
“Marinette, honey,” Sabine began, leaning toward her daughter, “Alya and I have become worried about how much work you’re missing.” Alya nodded. “We understand what you’re going through, but your work shouldn’t be tossed aside over it.”  
“However,” Aly interjected, “we don’t want to push you too fast. So, we think we’ve come up with the perfect solution.”  
Both women stared at Mari expectantly. No response from her but a slow blink.  
Alya cleared her throat quietly. “We think you should take a couple weeks off work, so that you can have a bit more time during the day, to focus on yourself.” She looked over at Sabine, who gave an encouraging nod. “The college I teach at recently began offering a couple night classes to help adults who want to learn to do certain adult things, like budgeting, or scrapbooking, or cooking.”  
“Originally, Alya came to me about teaching a baking class, but the more we talked about it, the more we agreed that it would be a great opportunity for you to get out of your funk—”  
“Yeah!” Alya sat up straighter, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Meet new people, get a couple hours away from home, but not have to put too much pressure on yourself.”  
Mari silently looked between the two of them. Neither could tell what she thought of the idea.  
“It would be two nights a week, two hours a night. And I promised my boss that I could find the perfect person. If I can’t provide someone, I know I won’t get that “Heroes of Paris” course next quarter.” She wasn’t exactly comfortable manipulating her friend into feeling guilty, but she didn’t have a better idea on how to get her to agree.  
The two women waited patiently as Marinette stared into the fire. After several moments, a small, raspy voice said, “I guess I don’t really have much of a choice.”  
“What? You’ll do it?” Sabine looked giddy at hearing her daughter speak.  
Mari shook her head, bright blue catching onto Alya’s concerned frown. “I know how much Alya wants that class. I’d be a terrible friend if I let my breakup stand in the way of helping her.”  
Sabine jumped up in excitement, clapping her small hands together. “Oh, good! I’m so happy, girls. I’m going to make cookies!” She bounced toward the kitchen, humming a happy tune.  
The girls looked at each other silently, neither moving from their spots. Then Mari patted the space next to her. Happy to oblige her friend, Alya crawled onto the couch and wrapped her up in a hug.  
“Everything is going to be okay, Mari. I know it hurts now, but it will get better, I promise.” She felt warm tears on her arm.  
Mari’s voice was in her throat. “Will you go with me to the office in the morning? I have to talk to my boss, but,” she took a big, shaky breath, “I need to clean out some things too.”  
“Of course.” Alya patted her head, the usually soft, jet-black tendrils falling limply across Marinette’s face.  
“Girls! Come help me with these cookies!”  
Alya laughed and dragged a smiling Marinette into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're interested to see where this story could go!  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
